


The Mostly True Memoir With Some Slight Embellishments

by JamezBar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, beep boop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamezBar/pseuds/JamezBar
Summary: "Like a family, Harry?" Ginny asked with a small smile on her face.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 5





	The Mostly True Memoir With Some Slight Embellishments

Harry ate Ginny's words with a sigh, "We're still going through this, Harry, but it's getting easier."

"Better?" Harry echoed, a sour look on his face, "I mean it's fine, but it's getting easier."

"Exactly," Ginny answered, a slight frown crossing her features, "It's just getting easier to focus. It's easier to remember things now, that's all. You've seen it. Hermione's been working on it, too."

"You mean, Hermione and I," Harry prompted.

"And Ron, you know how he's always writing letters about whatever he's thinking about. Sometimes they're funny, sometimes they're heart breaking. He's been going through all the same things, Harry, and I'm glad that you've been able to help him."

"Mhm," Harry nodded, glad for the distraction, "I know, I don't know if I could be of help."

"Harry, we could always ask Dumbledore," Ginny spoke up, seeing that Harry was on his feet again. "Dumbledore could probably help you with this."

"That'd be nice," Harry sighed, "I've been meaning to ask, you two have been helping me lately, so I figured I should ask, if only for some kind of credit. I know that there's a lot going on and a lot of people that I have to speak with, but I'm just starting to think that there's something missing from my life."

"Like a family, Harry?" Ginny asked with a small smile on her face.

Harry smiled back, a nervous smile, "Yeah, I guess there has to be. I don't know if we can fix everything, but I think that if we all work together, maybe we can keep each other happy."

"Of course, Harry," Ginny smiled, "That would be helpful for all of us."

"I'll try to do that," Harry assured, "I mean, you've got a house sorted, you've got a friend, you've got a husband, you've got Ron. You've got a family. We've got our problems, and if I can make it through the next few years and if we all stick together, there will be no reason to look for someone else."

"I know, Harry," Ginny smiled, shaking his hand, "And I love you too, for all of the things


End file.
